Short Stories of Harry Potter
by beharryordie
Summary: Des petites histoires sur Harry Potter pour tous les goûts.   Des mignonnes, des vilaines, des heureuses, des tristes... Histoires à quatre mains. Tout le crédit à JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

PERSONNAGES ET LIEUX SONT À JK. ROWLING.

Titre: Il ne reviendra plus  
Personnages: Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum

* * *

Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent sur sa robe. Elle se forçait trop pour avoir l'air heureuse.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait perdu Viktor, et pour de bon cette fois, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle essayait.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: L'histoire de ce qui aurait dû être ou ne pas être  
Personnages: Pansy, Drago, Astoria

* * *

Astoria, de blanche vêtue, marchait impérieusement l'allée au bout de laquelle se tenait un Drago Malfoy plus fier que jamais.

Pansy Parkinson, assise à la dernière rangée, essuyais doucement ses larmes.

Pauvre petite.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Comme dans le temps...  
Personnages: Rose, Albus, OC

* * *

Rose et Albus étaient assis dans un wagon du Poudlard express avec Philip, avec qui ils venaient de sympathiser, quand une jeune fille joufflue entra en panique dans leur cabine.

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud? Demanda-t-elle.**

Ils firent «non» de la tête.

**- Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta la fillette. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.**

Il faut croire que l'histoire se répète parfois…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Meilleurs amis pour la vie  
Personnages: Lily, Sirius, James

* * *

La tête sur l'épaule de James, Lily Evans ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait bien.

Elle se sentait entière.

Et derrière le dos de James, elle tenait la main de Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Never should have let you go  
Personnages: Ron, Hermionne, Lavande, Parvati

* * *

Lavande Brown serre la main de Parvati Patil. Elle refoule ses larmes un peu plus loin dans ses yeux, comme elle le fait toujours quand elle voit cette masse de cheveux orangés contre ces doux cheveux emmêlés et bruns.

Et elle ne sait pas si c'est l'amour de Ron ou l'amitié d'Hermione qui lui manque le plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: J'aime mon pire ennemi  
Personnages: Rose, Scorpius, Ron, Drago

* * *

-** Et si nos parents l'apprennent?** Demanda Rose

**- Non. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir,** répondit Scorpius.

Et Rose posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui qui devait être son pire ennemi, fermant les yeux et imaginant ce que son père lui ferait s'il savait.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: À la vie, à la mort  
Personnages: Tonks, Lupin, Bellatrix, Molly

* * *

Remus prit la main de Tonks. Leur destin était déjà scellé. Les sorts fusaient de partout. Ils coururent vers la sortie mais Bellatrix Lestrange surgit devant eux.

**- Coucou, jolie nièce**, dit-elle

Et elle tua Tonks. Tournant sa baguette vers le mari de celle-ci, elle fut interrompue par Molly Wesley la défiant.

Remus se jeta devant un sort passant.


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Attend un peu...  
Personnages: Voldemort, Bellatrix

* * *

-** Maître**… geignis la voix de la femme

**- Attend encore un peu, Bella**, répondit l'homme à la voix froide, glacée même.

**- Mais Maître…**

**- J'ai dit d'attendre. Quand Rodolphus ne sera plus là.**

**- Bien, Maître.**

Parce que dans le fond, c'était bien évident, ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là…


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Amours de rouquins  
Personnages: Molly, Arthur

* * *

Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais été de très grandes personnes.

Ils n'avaient jamais été de très méchantes personnes non plus.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus été de grands amis.

Mais ils avaient été en amour, et mémorablement


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Plus personne  
Personnages: Angelina, George, Fred

* * *

George. Il n'y avait plus personne à ses côtés.

Plus personne quand il était triste.

Plus personne avec qui rigoler.

Plus personne pour faire le fou.

Angelina se disait parfois qu'un jumeaux, c'était bien assez.


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Parce que tu est partie trop vite...  
Personnages: Harry, Hedwige

* * *

Harry pleurait devant une petite tombe qui ne contenait rien. On avait beau eu chercher, on n'avait pas trouvé son corps.

Son amie fidèle était partie. Il ne pouvait résoudre à en trouver une autre.

La chouette blanche volait au paradis maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Ce qu'il a de plus que lui  
Personnages: Harry, Voldemort

* * *

Harry s'était décidé à se rendre. C'était lui que Voldemort voulait, et personne d'autre, et son sacrifice mettrait peut-être fin à la guerre qui sévissait hors de la forêt interdite.

**- Harry Potter… Tu es venu, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**- Oui. J'ai longtemps cru vous battre par la magie, mais maintenant j'ai compris.**

**- Compris quoi?**

**- J'ai quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.**

**- Et qu'est-ce donc, Harry, que tu as de plus que le plus grand mage de tous les temps?**

**- Un nez.**


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Problèmes capillaires  
Personnages: Choixpeau

* * *

Le Choixpeau avait réparti des milliers, peut-être des milliards d'élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Il se souvenait de toutes les personnes importantes qui l'avaient coiffé.  
Albus Dumbledore, Gryffondor.  
Tom Jedusor, Serpentard.  
Harry Potter, Gryffondor.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que des bons côtés à sa vie.  
Les poux de Neville Londubat.  
Les cheveux gras de Severus Rogue.  
Les cheveux statiques de Hannah Abbot.

Pas si facile la vie d'un chapeau…


	14. Chapter 14

Titre: Fierté  
Personnages: Harry, James, Lily

* * *

À son premier anniversaire, Harry reçut de son parrain un balais en jouet.

Pendant des jours, personne ne réussit à le déloger de là, pas même pour aller manger, aux toilettes ou dormir. Lily était découragée.

Mais James n'avait jamais été aussi fier.


	15. Chapter 15

Titre: Fermeture  
Personnages: Rosmerta, Dumbledore

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le pub les Trois-Balais était fermé.

Dans le village de Pré-Au-Lard, les commères allaient de bon train. L'une disait que Rosmerta était tombée de ses escaliers. L'autre racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était tombée gravement malade.

Mais, voyez-vous, je vous mentirais si je vous disait qu'elles avaient raison.

Parce que Rosmerta pleurait la mort de son amant, Albus Dumbledore.


	16. Chapter 16

Titre: Promesse.  
Personnages: Drago, Rogue, Dumbledore

* * *

Il n'y arriverait pas. C'était bien trop difficile. La tâche qu'_il_ lui avait confiée était trop grande pour l'adolescent qu'il était, trop importante. La terreur déformait son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait déjà tellement mal. Il aurait été si simple d'en finir au plus vite, pour ne pas qu'il souffre.

Drago Malfoy baissa sa baguette et regarda Albus Dumbledore, couché à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les regards de tous les Mangemorts autour de lui.

**- Avada Kedavra**

Severus Rogue rangea sa baguette et s'avanca d'un pas. Une promesse est une promesse…


	17. Chapter 17

Titre: Vers la mort.  
Personnages: Rogue, Voldemort

* * *

Une silhouette sombre avançait lentement, silencieusement, dans la nuit. Au loin, la bataille faisait rage. Les sorts étaient lancés dans n'importe quelle direction, touchant au passages des amis aussi bien que des ennemis. Plusieurs corps sans vie jonchaient le sol du parc, et on avait du mal à se retrouver.

Severus Rogue, par contre, savait très bien où il allait. Il allait rejoindre son maitre, dans la cabane hurlante, sous le saule cogneur. Il allait droit vers la mort, vers sa mort.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre: Pardon  
Personnages: Bellatrix, Narcissa

* * *

Narcissa en voulut longtemps à sa sœur de l'avoir ainsi mal traitée tout au long de sa vie.

Elle ne lui pardonna que quand elle sut qu'elle serait la seule à fleurir sa tombe.


	19. Chapter 19

Titre: Paradis des elfes  
Personnages: Winky, Dobby

* * *

Winky vécut une longue vie après la guerre, une longue de servitude heureuse à l'école à qui elle devait tout.

Quand enfin vint pour elle l'heure de partir, c'est avec des bras chaleureux qu'elle attendit la mort.

Une fois rendue là-haut, un visage aux yeux globuleux l'attendait.

Puis, Dobby l'elfe libre lui prit la main et ensemble ils marchèrent vers le repos éternel des elfes, où aucun maître ne vit et où aucun elfe n'est malheureux.


	20. Chapter 20

Titre: Différent  
Personnages: Macnair

* * *

Personne ne savait sauf eux.

La honte de porter cette marque permanente sur leur avant-bras gauche.

La honte d'avoir été les alliés de celui qui avait fait tant de mal.

Pourtant, ils ressentaient de la culpabilité.

Pourquoi Macnair ne pouvait-il pas être comme tous les autres?


	21. Chapter 21

Titre: REVIENS!  
Personnages: Hermionne, Vincent Crabbe

* * *

Hermione essuyait doucement ses larmes dans la grande salle où se trouvaient tous les blessés de la grande bataille de ce qui venait de se produire.

**- Oh,** murmura-t-elle, tu es parti trop vite! **Trop de cachotteries, trop de mensonges, nous aurions dû tout dévoiler! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Tu serais peut-être encore vivant!**

Les larmes étaient incontrôlables maintenant.

**- J'aurais dû te sauver. Faire retourner le balai à Ron, prendre ta main et t'emporter avec nous! Oh, Vincent, reviens-moi! REVIENS!**


	22. Chapter 22

Titre: Pourquoi je m'appelle Rose  
Personnages: Rose, Ron, Hermione

* * *

Il lui donna une rose, à leur premier rendez-vous

Elle portait une robe rose lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il l'aimait

Le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses, à leur première fois

À leur mariage, on jeta des roses sur la foule.

Et à ma naissance, on me nomma Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

Titre: Dernier regard  
Personnages: Harry, Rogue, Lily

* * *

Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de la bouche de Severus Rogue.

**- Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…**

Il allait mourir. C'était évident. Il fixa le jeune homme se trouvant devant lui, et qui fuyait son regard.

**- Regardez-… moi… **murmura-t-il.

Il croisa une dernière fois les yeux vert de Harry Potter… Harry Potter… Har… Lily Potter… Lily Potter… Lily Potter… Lily… Evans.


	24. Chapter 24

Titre: Son tour  
Personnages: Drago, Voldemort, les Mangemorts

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son tour viendrait aussi vite.

Devant lui, les Mangemorts. Chacun d'eux, avec leurs capes noires et leurs masques d'argent.

Drago Malfoy se releva et laissa retomber son bras gauche le long de son corps.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que son tour viendrait aussi vite, mais c'était bien le cas.

La Marque des Ténèbres était bel et bien là.


	25. Chapter 25

Titre: Il aurait tellement voulu...  
Personnages: Ron, Hermione, Lavande

* * *

Elle replaça ses longs cheveux bouclés derrière ses épaules et lui sourit.

Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser Hermione, et maintenant…

Leur étreinte se changea en un baiser passionné, et ce fut beaucoup plus tard qu'elle se décolla.

** - Ça va mon Ron-Ron?**

Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit Hermione, mais pourtant…


	26. Chapter 26

Titre: Disparus...  
Personnages: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione

* * *

Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à un tel point qu'elle croyait ne plus avoir d'eau dans son corps. Il était parti, et pas seulement lui, les deux autres aussi.

Son grand frère avait disparu.  
Sa confidente avait disparu.  
Et lui, il avait disparu, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête de le revoir.


	27. Chapter 27

Titre: Non.  
Personnages: Drago, Lucius, Pansy, Astoria

* * *

Les larmes perlèrent presque au coin des yeux de Drago Malfoy.

**- Mais, père… Pansy? Je l'aime!**

Lucius prit l'air réprobateur d'un parent voulant enseigner une leçon à un enfant particulièrement têtu.

**- Non. Pas Pansy. Astoria.**


	28. Chapter 28

Titre: Le temps  
Personnages: Ron, Hermione, Hugo, OC

* * *

Ron Weasley passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme.

Ils étaient vieux, maintenant, et Hugo venait de se marier avec Jane Finnigan.

Le temps leur appartenait maintenant.


	29. Chapter 29

Titre: Je t'ai oublié  
Personnages: Drago, Lucius

* * *

- **J'ai une femme et un fils. J'ai une mère qui m'aime, mais toi je t'ai complètement oublié. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie, et surtout ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de ma famille.**

Drago sortit de la cellule d'une démarche fière.

Lucius Malfoy s'écroula sur le sol, maudissant pour la énième fois son triste sort.


	30. Chapter 30

Titre: Chocogrenouille  
Personnages: Teddy, Victoire, Ron

* * *

Victoire attrapa la chocogrenouille, cadeau de Noël de Teddy, qui essayait de s'enfuir à travers la fenêtre.

Du haut de ses dix-huit mois, il ne savait pas ce que signifiait la carte incluse dans l'emballage. Mais il reconnut qui s'y trouvait.

**- Nononcle Ron!**

Ron accourut pour savoir ce que voulait son neveu, et, voyant sa photo sur la carte, il se mit à crier de joie.


	31. Chapter 31

Titre: Découverte interessante...  
Personnages: James, Rusard, Harry

* * *

James s'en allait en troisième année quand il se mit pour la première fois à fouiller dans les affaires de son père. Il y trouva des lettres, un médaillon, un autre médaillon, brisé, celui-là, et une paire de bas jaune moutarde.

Mais sa découverte la plus intéressante fut la carte qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de raison, et où il voyait un seul point indiquant «Argus Rusard»


	32. Chapter 32

Titre: Désastre  
Personnages: Harry, Ginny

* * *

Le voyage d'Harry et Ginny en Europe Orientale fut un désastre.

Lui qui s'attendait à jouer au Quidditch (Il avait entendu parler d'un super joueur dans ce coin du monde), il fut déçu de découvrir qu'il devrait troquer son balai contre un tapis.


	33. Chapter 33

Titre: Le moment qu'elle attend  
Personnages: Hannah, Neville

* * *

Chaque jour c'était la même histoire. Hannah s'occupait des tables, des comptes, des repas, de tout ce qui demandait d'être fait au chaudron baveur.

Puis il y avait ce merveilleux, incroyable, indescriptible moment de la journée où Neville transplanait depuis la tête de sanglier pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de repartir enseigner aux garnements de Poudlard.


	34. Chapter 34

Titre: Vieil ennemi  
Personnages: Harry, Voldemort

* * *

Harry Potter mourut à l'âge respectable de 82 ans, après avoir vu ce que la plupart des gens auraient vu à l'intérieur de mille vies.

C'est fatigué qu'il se retrouva sur le quai 9¾.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un vieux barbu au regard perçant qui l'attendait là.

Il y retrouva un vieil ennemi qu'il avait vaincu.

**- Tu croyais vraiment… Que tu pouvais en finir avec moi ainsi?**

Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'avait-il pas vaincu…


End file.
